Into the Darkness
by fire-dragonz
Summary: Silent Hill 2 from Pyramid Head's point of view. The ultimate executioner is given another victim to toy with as we see the darkness of Silent Hill from the darkest of perspectives.


_This is my first Silent Hill fanfic so please be kind I am a massive fan of Pyramid Head and may be ever so slightly obsessed with him so I thought I would kind of re-write SH2 from his P.O.V. I'm aware that the directions of the streets and apartment may be a little off. I'm sorry it's really just general laziness at not researching and going over it. If it annoys anyone I will perfect it (: any critical feedback welcome but as I said please be nice, I'm fragile :P_

He struggled onwards, dragging the great blood encrusted sword behind him. His arm writhing with pain. Or was it pain? Perhaps at one point it had been. These days he felt nothing. No pleasure no pain. He was empty. His existence a mystery. In fact everything he was was a mystery. Did he live for others? Was he the ultimate executioner created purely to punish the damned? Was he the Devil himself?

Staring into the abyss of fog he realised that he too was trapped. Trapped behind a rusty, unbearably heavy mask, trapped in Hell just waiting to make others feel as trapped as he.

Turning away from the cliff-face he looked at his surroundings, everything was a rusty red, crust fell from the buildings, blood splattered the pavements.

He was yet to meet the new victim. Apparently he was a middle-aged man coming in search of answers after receiving a letter from his dead wife.

If he could feel anything he would have pitied the man. He was now amongst the monsters, now trapped in the endless nightmare that was Silent Hill.

He imagined that some of the creatures had already made an appearance and that the man would soon be coming to terms with his dark predicament. He thought it best to let them do their worst, if the victim was strong-willed enough he would push past the array of smogs and mannequins and then it would be time for Pyramid Head to introduce himself.

Walking onwards he came to Woodside Apartments and decided it best to lay low inside whilst the other monsters 'played'.

Traipsing through the damp, musky corridors he walked further up the building, reaching the 3rd floor. As he opened the door to that floor a young girl skipped passed him. Hearing a noise she stopped in her tracks and looked around, a smile still on her face. Looking right through him.

The child must have still been in the single figures of her life, only 8 or 9 years old. She had blonde, ash-coloured hair and bright blue eyes. She was still so young and innocent, to her Silent Hill was a peaceful playground, a beautiful place free of monsters and decay. The town was unable to corrupt her pure soul. Pyramid Head envied her.

She let out a giggle and once again became unfazed by her surroundings, skipping further down the hall.

He groaned as he forced the Great Knife in his hand to follow his pace. He then walked in the opposite direction of the young girl to the left of the hall. He would have continued further on his wander had a noise not alerted him, footsteps. He paused where he was, frozen behind a set of rusty, metal bars that blocked the hallway. From behind the bars a middle-aged, golden haired man appeared wearing a dusty green jacket, a flashlight connected to his pocket. The glare of the torch stretched through the bars and onto his metallic mask. The man gasped and for a moment the man and he were locked on to one another, transfixed by each other's presence.

He sensed everything about the man, absorbing his past and the emotions that came with it. The man's sins imprinted onto his punisher. His body tensed as the overpowering feelings travelled through his veins. At that point the man, James, found his feet and regaining the ability to move he slowly stepped backwards and ran.

If he had the ability pyramid head would have smiled. Once again he could feel, once again he had a purpose. This James Sutherland needed to earn redemption, he would either help him find it or more likely, destroy him for his past errors.

From behind him he heard yet another noise, yet this was not the sounds of a human. Turning his body around to face the noise he saw two mannequins. A course of energy surged through him, a painful pang in his chest. His heart? Whatever it was it was making his blood race, his veins becoming even more visible on his sickly skin.

His new found strength gave him the force to lift his sword from the ground and face it towards the creatures, unsure of what to do they slowly backed away continuing to do so until one of them collided with a door. Number 307. That would do nicely.

Swiping his blade ferociously the mannequins just managed to avoid the attack and by doing so they had trapped themselves in the small room.

Entering the room himself, he slammed the door shut with a thud and forced the monsters on to one another and up against the kitchen counter.

The rush was electrifying. He could tell this lust had been growing inside James for years, the mannequins screamed in pain, he didn't care. It was all about him. All about his own pleasure. A cry filled the room, whether it was his own or that of the mannequins he was unsure. Regardless, the lustful desire had been intoxicating.

Finished with his fun, he dragged the creatures into the living room of the apartment, their usefulness had ended they were no longer necessary. He pushed them to the floor and ripped them apart with a swipe and would have continued to dissect them had a strange feeling not overpowered him. James, he was here.

A wave of pain flashed through him. A painful memory of a woman, Mary? Maria?

Holding his hand over his helmet to numb the sensation he suddenly realised exactly where James was hiding.

The cupboard right in front of him was slightly open and he could hear the pounding heartbeat and the panicked breathing.

He heard a click from within the cupboard and within seconds bullets were flying towards him, the metal shards tore through his skin, he roared in agony, a minor annoyance in being able to feel again.

Head first, he collided with the cupboard door, if James wanted to kill him he would have to face him like a man. He wouldn't allow him to take the coward's way out, the route that James had seemed to take all his life.

Just as he was about to break down the door his anger subsided. No it wasn't time, James hadn't suffered enough. This was merely one part of the puzzle.

Allowing the darkness to corrupt him, he felt the town's spirit itself take over him as he disappeared into the building's floor leaving James alone to ponder on the horrific madness and fear he had just witnessed.

Until their next encounter.

What could he do up until then?

The darkness vanished and he solidified and he found himself in an even darker version of the apartments, to his right was a Lying Figure, it squirmed in fear as he slowly moved towards it.

If Pyramid Head could smirk he would have. The overpowering energy returned to him as he grabbed the figure and forced him into position.

I guess he would just have to kill time until James reappeared.


End file.
